Ven Aquí
by Allison Moonbat
Summary: A veces el deseo puede más que los principios, a veces nos dejamos llevar por ellos y terminamos en lugares que nunca quisimos llegar. Esto le pasó a Brittany al enamorarse de alguien que no debía, menos la futura mujer de su primo Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Ven Aquí**

**Capítulo 1**

Los rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana, no quiero levantarme. Esta semana ha sido de idas y vueltas en el trabajo, ni siquiera sé qué día es, solo que por fin tengo un respiro de esta ajetreada agenda. Enciendo mi notebook y coloco música en orden aleatorio. Me levanto a buscar algo para comer, anoche estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera comí algo, sólo recuerdo dejar mis cosas, quitarme la ropa y tirarme en mi cama... luego de eso, nada.

Busco alguna colación, es temprano para almorzar, así que saco una manzana de la frutera y me voy a la pieza nuevamente. El notebook ya está encendido y con el Internet conectado, así que abro Facebook, Gmail y una página para comprar un libro online. Esté día no me levantaré para nada, pretendo estar acostada todo el día y dormir…me hace muchísima falta.

Mi celular empieza a sonar, me debato entre contestar o seguir haciéndome la estúpida. El sonido se vuelve insistente y opto por ver quién llama a esta hora. Los colores se me van del rostro al ver de quién proviene. Al séptimo timbre le contesto.

-¿Hola? -¿Desde cuándo mi voz suena tan temblorosa?-

-Por fin contestas, ¿éstas con alguien? -Su voz tiene ese tono autoritario que me hace estremecer.

-No, sólo que estaba dormida…-se escucha un silencio prolongado- ¿para qué llamabas?

-Quiero verte…ahora. Te espero en mi departamento en una hora.

El sonido de la línea me indica que colgó. Siempre es así, no espera una respuesta. Estos momentos son los que más detesto. ¿Y si no le hago caso y me quedo en mi departamento, descansando? Así me evitaría demasiados problemas…A quien engaño, sé que me muero por ir. Me levanto rápidamente de la cama, dejando un camino de prendas hasta el baño. Me ducho rápidamente, no hay tiempo para el baño de sales minerales y velas aromáticas que había planeado tomar. Salgo envuelta con una toalla con estampados de patitos. Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Lord Tubbington se encuentra en la entrada de mi cuarto, su mirada es acusadora, cómo si supiera que haré algo malo.

-Tubbs no me mires así, ¿okey? Sé que no es lo correcto, pero no puedo hacer nada.

El gato me mira por última vez reprobatoriamente y se va. Busco alguna prenda que sea sexy pero casual, no quiero que se de cuenta que me importa demasiado estos encuentros. Finalmente me decido en ropa interior roja (sé que ama este color), unos jeans entallados que resaltan mi figura y una blusa azul a juego.

Le dejo comida y agua a Lord Tubbington y busco mi bolso que dejé la noche anterior en el sofá. Miro el reloj, sólo me quedan treinta minutos para la hora acordada. Llego hasta el ascensor para darme cuenta que nuevamente está en reparación. Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras, no debí aceptar vivir en el séptimo piso, aún cuando estoy en buena condición física. Cuando llego al aparcamiento tengo gotas de sudor en mi frente.

Conduzco particularmente lento, todos se quejan de eso, pero en esta ocasión recorro un camino de media hora en solo la mitad. Llego a su departamento, es uno de los edificios más imponentes de L.A., la primera vez que estuve aquí quedé con la boca abierta, literalmente, aún ahora lo hago. Al llegar a recepción Rory me saluda cortésmente.

-Qué bueno verla por aquí, señorita Brittany.

-Hola Rory, y sabes que puedes tutearme.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia y asiente.

-Llamó recién, la está esperando…

Subo al ascensor y marco el piso diecinueve, a pesar de haber estado aquí tantas veces mis manos aún sudan y mis rodillas tiemblan cada vez que vengo a este lugar. Llego a la puerta de su habitación, ¿por qué sigo haciendo esto? Tiene pareja, están comprometidos y yo solo soy una secretaria, su simple secretaria que mantiene encuentros íntimos con su superior. Debería huir de aquí y no volver. Cuando estoy a punto de dar vuelta y regresar a mi hogar la puerta se abre y sus oscuros ojos se internan hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, sin opciones de arrancar.

-Te estaba esperando, Britt.

Su voz es potente y cargada de lujuria…llenando todos mis sentidos. Quedo hipnotizada cómo tantas veces y vuelvo a pecar. No tengo salida, estoy atrapada por cada cosa que diga o haga y lo peor es que engaño a una de las personas que más quiero; porque si, la dueña de estos ojos oscuros es mi jefa y en unos meses más la esposa de mi primo Sam. La dueña de mis tormentos y pecados, de mis profundos secretos. Santana López.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Vuelvo a mi departamento, voy directo a mi habitación, cierro todo y me hundo en la melancolía, como tantas otras veces. Creo tener un deja vú, o es que siempre la culpa me envuelve en este lugar, después de dejar su cuerpo tibio entre las sábanas, después de cada palabra de lujuria, cada beso que no me pertenece. Porque a pesar de la cercanía y de escuchar cuanto me desea, ella nunca será mía. Santana se casará con Sam, con un hombre que no ama, con alguien que no la puede hacer feliz cómo yo lo haría. Todo esto por las apariencias, por el "qué dirán"…así que vivo este amor a escondidas. Me levanto hacia la cocina, creo haber guardado una botella de vodka la última vez, me debato internamente entre buscar un vaso y servirme un poco o llevarme la botella entera. Opto por lo segundo. Me siento en la cama, dejo que las horas pasen lentamente mientras bebo y los recuerdos comienzan a fluir.

_**Flash Back**_

Era principios de invierno, Santana nos había convocado a todos en la sala de reuniones. Por lo que sabía era para hablar de la unión que nuestra empresa haría con Evans Asociados, en la cual mi primo Sam sería el rostro visible próximamente, luego del retiro de mi tío. Estábamos todos alrededor, solo faltaba San. Había intentado hablar con ella en la mañana, pero paso de mi apurada ya que debía ir a la firma. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y dieron paso a Santana y Sam; ella iba con la vista al frente y ni se inmutó cuando paso a mi lado, Sam en cambio me sonrió alegremente, cómo siempre.

-Bueno, ya sabrán que nuestra empresa y la familia Evans hace algún tiempo comenzaron negociaciones para unirse y expandirse. Pues es por esto que los he convocado a todos esta mañana, hoy el trato fue firmado y ahora nuestras empresas trabajaran juntas cómo una de las mayores y mejores asociaciones de abogados de Los Ángeles

Todos aplaudieron, esto significaba para muchos un mejor salario si a la asociación les iba bien.

-Y además -Informó Sam- tenemos otra buena noticia

En ese momento todo se volvió bizarro, Sam tomó la mano de Santana y la acercó a sus labios dejando un casto beso en ella

-Queremos anunciar nuestro compromiso -No lograba entender nada- Santana y yo nos casaremos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban impresionados pero felices con la noticia, todos excepto yo. Sentía cómo mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, no sabía que sentir…todo lo que amaba…la persona que con sólo una mirada hacía que mi vida valiera la pena, que cada segundo junto a ella se volviera el momento más feliz de mi jodida existencia. El amor de mi vida, se casaba con otro, con un familiar mío, con alguien que yo quería casi cómo un hermano.

Salí del lugar mientras el resto saludaba a la parejita feliz. Necesitaba correr, gritar, llorar…necesitaba despertar en mi cama y ver que todo esto fuera sólo una horrible pesadilla…Llegué a la plaza que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la oficina, llovía torrencialmente, aunque yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Las cosas pasaban en cámara lenta, pero mis pensamientos eran una completa locura….quería morir…necesitaba que Santana me dijera que era una broma, esto no podía estar pasando. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y la llamé, al segundo timbre contestó.

-Dime -Su tono era pacífico, nunca nada le quitaría esa seriedad y frialdad que emanaba.

-Necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo -Lloraba, mi voz sonaba destruida, cargada de tristeza, de miedo, de dolor.

-¿Dónde estás?

Le dije del lugar, llegó cinco minutos después que habláramos. Se bajó de su Mercedes negro tapada con una sombrilla, sabía exactamente donde yo estaba, su semblante no demostraba emoción alguna. Cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia le hablé…

-Es mentira, ¿cierto? -Desvió la mirada, era primera vez que lo hacía.

-Sabes que no…me casaré con Sam, es lo que decidimos

-Tú no puedes -Mi voz se perdía entre el ruido de la lluvia- yo…tú…yo te amo, te necesito. Santana no me dejes

Y me miró, luego de ese largo día por primera vez me miraba, sus ojos estaban fríos. Vi algo que nunca había visto, pero no supe distinguir que era… ¿Compasión? ¿Dolor? Hasta mucho tiempo después no supe que significaba.

-Debo hacerlo Brittany, soy una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad, tengo poder y una reputación que cuidar. Provengo de una de las familias más prestigiosas. Si ellos supieran que yo soy…si ellos supieran, toda mi credibilidad, todo lo que tengo se perdería…todo. No puedo hacerlo.

-No me hagas esto -Supliqué, rogué, si debía arrodillarme lo haría, no podía perderla, no a ella.

-Lo siento. Esto se acaba ahora Brittany, sólo tendremos una relación de trabajo. Soy tu jefa y tú mi secretaria…recuérdalo.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

La lluvia se desató alrededor mío, igual que esta noche, mi vista se pierde por las calles de la ciudad, los recuerdos se vuelven dolorosos a cada día que su matrimonio se acerca, sólo un par de meses y ella será de otro, dos meses y la mujer que amo y amaré no será nunca más mía.

Veo cómo la botella de vodka se estrella contra la pared continua. Mi odio y dolor crecen de forma acelerada. Tomo mi celular que se encuentra en medio de la cama y marco su número, no me importa cuán tarde sea, ni que ella esté durmiendo, o peor, que esté con Sam. Tras largos segundos escucho su voz desde el otro lado.

-Brittany son las dos, más te vale que sea importante -Estaba algo adormilada y una gota de enojo destila en sus palabras.

-No te cases, quédate conmigo -Suplico cómo aquella vez, y yo que había jurado no volver a hacerlo.

-Ya hablamos de esto. Vete a dormir mejor, estas borracha, lo noto desde aquí. Adio…

-Espera -No la dejo cortar- San…te amo.

Silencio, eso fue todo lo que escuché por largos minutos.

-Esto es sólo sexo Brittany, acéptalo. A las dos nos gusta y disfrutamos la una de la otra y eso…sólo eso, nunca llegará a más -Sus palabras son puñales en mi pecho, intento no llorar esta vez- Pero ya que me despertaste y no creo poder volver a dormir, podríamos vernos ahora…ven Brittany.

-No -es lo único que logro decir. Mi cuerpo entero tiembla.

-Está bien -dice segura, noto cuan poco le importo, cuan poco le he importado siempre- iré a la tuya, estaré allí en 20 minutos, adiós.

Me quedo escuchando la línea por varios minutos…ella vendrá y me verá en este estado. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Debo arreglar todo el desorden que hice, aunque sea recoger los vidrios rotos. Intento levantarme pero estoy demasiado borracha para lograrlo. Me doy vuelta nerviosa, apenas logro llegar a la puerta de mi habitación y el timbre suena…No sé cómo llego a la puerta, bueno si, sé que tendré que reponer la mesa de centro y un par de floreros que tiré a mi paso. Abro la puerta lentamente, su sonrisa engreída se borra en un segundo y siento que su voz es una nota más aguda que la última vez que hablamos.

-Pero que mierda…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Santana me mira cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma, no entiendo nada…además de que la veo algo borrosa; su rostro me comienza a descojonar de la risa y no puedo parar, es tan linda y divertida cuando está asustada o enojada. Santana me queda mirando un poco indignada y sólo puedo reír.

-Deja de reírte, Brittany, no le encuentro nada gracioso a que estés borracha y sangrando

Por primera vez me miro, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, mostrando unos pequeños cortes en ellas. No siento dolor, aunque si comienzo a asustarme. ¿Cuándo me corté? Intento recordar pero todo se vuelve un poco confuso.

-Deja pasar para curarte -Me aparta de la puerta y entra sin más. A estado muchas veces aquí, cómo yo lo he estado en su departamento.

Conoce cada lugar, me mira extrañada cuando ve la mesa volcada y un par de cosas en el suelo. Sigue directa al baño y aparece unos minutos después con alcohol y gasas en su mano, mientras me siento en el sillón y miro cómo lentamente se acerca hacia mí. Comienzo a pensar en lo que hará y mi rostro debe estar igual que mi cabeza, pues Santana me mira con diversión.

-¿Qué? ¿No fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para beber hasta no poder más? Un poco de alcohol no te hará nada -Su sonrisa se vuelve cada vez más irónica.

-San no lo hagas, me va a doler -Se lo ruego pero veo cómo empapaba un poco de algodón con ese horrible líquido.

-Claro que no, Britt, no te va a doler -Reía, ella es perversa. Toma una de mis manos en la suya, y el algodón muy cerca, en ese momento me mira y yo la observo- No me mires así, Britt. Prometo que no te dolerá

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Se lo digo con un tono de niña pequeña. La verdad es que me da miedo esa cosa.

-Claro que si -Suaviza su voz- Estoy aquí y nada malo te pasará -Me comienza a limpiar las manos, ella tiene razón, no me duele nada, pero no evito dejar de poner cara de preocupada. Termina de limpiarme y sopla levemente en mis manos, se siente bastante bien- Te dije que no te pasaría nada

Toma mi rostro y se acerca lentamente, mis ojos sobre los suyos, veo tantas emociones, pero nada claro, nada que me indique si de verdad ella siente algo por mí.

-¿Ahora me dirás porque te pusiste así? Bebiste vodka, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguien te lo dijo? -Sabía que habían duendes en mi casa, ellos debieron contarle todo. Apenas me reponga pondré trampas.

-¿Me dirás porque te bebiste una alacena entera y luego me llamaste?

Bajo la vista, no puedo mirarla en este momento, por lo único que me puse a beber es por ella, por no tenerla. Por soñar que algún día ella podrá ser completamente mía. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira, por un momento siento como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Comienza a acariciarme de a poco, sus labios se posan sobre los míos y dejo de pensar. Ella está aquí, conmigo, sólo nosotras dos y ya nada importa, porque en estos momentos ella es mía, sólo mía. Me levanto lentamente. Nos dirigimos a la cama, caigo en ella y Santana se sienta encima de mí. ¿Por qué es tan perfecta?

-No creo que estés en condiciones de hacer nada, deberías dormir -Me lo dice con una sonrisa coqueta…irresistible.

-Si supieras las cosas que puedo hacer…

La tumbo a mi lado, mientras acaricio su contorno, la amo…cada parte de ella, cada sonrisa, cada mirada, la amo cómo nunca podré amar a otra persona. Mis labios se apoderan de su cuello y un suspiro ahogado escapa de los suyos. Intento quitarle la blusa, pero mis torpes dedos no logran nada, ¿Cuándo se me ocurrió la brillante idea de tomarme una botella entera de vodka? Comienzo a forcejear hasta que Santana se da cuenta.

-Espera, lo hago yo -De un movimiento se deshace de esa estorbosa pero sexy blusa y de sus pantalones quedando ante mí una imagen extremadamente sugerente.

-Sexy…-Sólo puedo admirarla, Santana lleva un sostén blanco bastante pequeño y unas bragas y liguero a juego.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -Sigue insinuándose ante mí.

-No sabes cuánto.

Me quito mi ropa y quedo encima de ella, se que le gusta tener el control siempre, pero esta vez me siento con un poco más de seguridad, así que esta noche yo seré la que mandaré. La beso cómo si no hubiera mañana, su lengua intenta abrirse paso y la dejo, su sabor es suave y embriagante. Dejo un camino de besos de su boca, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a la cima de sus pechos. Le quito el sostén con rapidez y la contemplo, creo que una de las cosas que nunca me cansaré de hacer es admirarla, podría estar toda la vida así. Comienzo a acariciarla y besarla, sus suspiros se vuelven más fuertes y llega un momento en el cual ella intenta levantarse y tomar el control pero no la dejo, la vuelvo a tumbar y sigo descendiendo, lentamente, que sienta la desesperación que yo he vivido cuando ella me hace suya.

-Britt deja tocarte -Su voz suena ahogada y cargada de deseo.

Hago cómo que no la escucho y sigo en lo mío, bajo su ropa interior y comienzo a besarla de a poco, primero una pierna y luego la otra, adorando cada segundo en su cuerpo.

-Brittany, déjalo…por favor…

-¿Quieres que lo deje? -Le susurro mientras subo la vista hasta su rostro, el cual muestra claras señales de desesperación.

-Es mi turno -Sus ojos están oscuros, una mirada de deseo me hace estremecer, pero esta vez no le haré caso.

Desciendo y llego hasta su centro. Comienzo a besarla fervientemente, sus suspiros se vuelven pequeños gritos. Todo su cuerpo tiembla…por mí, el diablito que está en mi cabeza se regodea de todos sus movimientos, pues soy yo y únicamente yo la que los causa, no otra persona, no un hombre, soy yo. Mis movimientos se vuelven más desesperados y su voz retumba en mis oídos, siento cómo su mano desciende y toma mi pelo para luego apretarlo bastante fuerte, pero eso no me detiene de seguir besándola. Mis dedos comienzan a inspeccionar su intimidad, y veo cómo Santana comienza a desesperarse. Sus labios gritan mi nombre, y no puedo dejar de saborearla y sentirla hasta que llega al orgasmo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La luz del día me golpea directo en la cara, intento evitarla y me doy vuelta; la cabeza me duele horrores, nunca más volveré a beber. Es domingo así que podré descansar todo el día antes de ir a trabajar. Miro a mi costado, no hay nadie…cómo siempre. Santana suele hacer eso cuando esta aquí. Viene, pasa la noche conmigo, obtiene lo que quiere y luego, apenas me duermo, ella se va. Al principio esto me deprimía de sobremanera, pero ahora es casi una rutina de la cual me he acostumbrado.

Me levanto, necesito una ducha lo antes posible pero primero ordenaré lo de ayer, me levanto y no encuentro ningún cristal en el suelo, voy al living y esta todo ordenado. Santana y su manía de ordenar todo.

Voy al baño, dejo que la tina se llene de agua caliente, mientras voy a buscar que ponerme, no pienso salir hoy, y esta vez va en serio, así que con un pantalón y una polera normal estaré bien. Me sumerjo en el agua, siento cómo mi cuerpo se relaja en cosa de segundos, necesitaba esto. Los recuerdos se empiezan a apoderar de mi, pero uno en concreto se inserta en mi cerebro y no puedo volver a pensar en nada más…la primera vez que conocí a Santana.

_***Flash Back***_

Estaba buscando trabajo, desde que había llegado a LA y de eso habían pasado casi dos meses, los ahorros que tenía se estaban desvaneciendo de forma tan rápida que temía por mi estadía en este lugar. Cómo cada mañana salía a comprar el diario, tomarme algún desayuno por allí y seguir buscando trabajo.

Iba caminando un poco distraída, cuando alguien me golpeó tan fuerte que caí estrepitosamente al suelo, la persona se inclinó para pedirme disculpas y ver cómo estaba, me había golpeado la cabeza, así que me encontraba un poco mareada. La voz de una mujer se escuchaba bastante preocupada, quería decirle que no pasaba nada, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrí me encontré con una chica muy guapa, era castaña y de ojos marrones que en ese momento me miraban preocupados.

-Lo siento muchísimo, en serio, iba apurada a buscar a mi pareja y choqué contigo, perdóname -Se notaba que estaba bastante inquieta.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada -Intenté levantarme en ese momento pero mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y no pude pararme.

-Claaro, nada, apóyate en mi y te llevaré a una clínica

No sabía cuál era la desesperación de esa chica por un simple golpe en la cabeza, pero no quería discutir, así que acepté. Llegamos al lugar cercano y me atendieron inmediatamente; era una clínica bastante imponente, ni con todos mis ahorros podría pagar una consulta en este lugar. Entre a una habitación y luego me metieron a una cámara que desprendía una luz y sonaba cómo nave espacial. Por un minuto pensé que esa chica en realidad era un alien disfrazado y todo esto una farsa para llevarme a otra galaxia y hacerme experimentos. En eso la máquina dejó de emitir sonidos y un alien vestido de doctor me ayudó a bajar y dijo algunas cosas que no entendí, pero lo principal era que estaba bien y que me dejaban libre…por lo que se ve los extraterrestres no son tan malos después de todo. Volvimos al pasillo y estaba la chica que me había traído a este lugar, ahora no sabía bien si era humano o no. Ella me vio y vino rápidamente donde estaba yo y me llenó de preguntas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? No tienes que preocuparte de nada, ya pagué todo, ¿tendrás que hacerte exámenes? -Todo esto lo dijo en solo cosa de segundos y no podía responder nada…ni siquiera necesitaba respirar, las palabras fluían tan rápido que tuve miedo de que muriera por falta de aire.

En ese momento una rubia, un poco más baja que yo y de buena presencia apareció corriendo y gritando un nombre, que debía corresponder a la chica que estaba a mi lado.

-¡Rachel! -Llegó y abrazó a la pequeña habladora- ¿Estás bien? Apenas leí tu mensaje le dije a Santana que me trajera de inmediato…-La otra chica, ahora Rachel, le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

-Yo estoy bien, te dije que venía acá porque….emmmm….

-Brittany

-Brittany tuvo un accidente por mi culpa, entonces la acompañé para verificar que estuviera bien -La rubia me quedó mirando un segundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -me miró preocupada.

-Sí, todo está bien, ya puedo volver a mi galaxia -Las dos se miraron sin comprender, pero siguieron hablando entre ellas mientras las seguía.

-¿Así que Santana te trajo? -Preguntó Rachel- ¿Se preocupó por mí? Eso si sería un milagro, conociéndola tal vez pensaba en pagarle a un doctor por si sobrevivía a algún accidente

-Jajaja, no digas eso Satán no es tan mala, estábamos en su oficina, fui para arreglar unos asuntos de una propiedad y me llegó tu mensaje; me puse bastante nerviosa, así que ella se ofreció a traerme de inmediato; ahora iremos a buscar el auto a su oficina y podremos volver a casa -La rubia se dio vuelta para mirarme- Pero antes te podemos ir a dejar a tu casa -Me miró con una sonrisa tierna, igual que Rachel.

-No tienen que preocuparse, yo me puedo ir sola

-Claro que no, no es ningún problema, con Quinn te llevaremos -Rachel me miró con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a un espacio en el aparcamiento y Quinn y Rachel se subieron en la parte trasera de un hermoso auto negro, no conocía mucho de autos pero creo que era un Mercedes. Me subí adelante y me di vuelta para conocer a la tal Santana, lo que vi me dejó sin palabras. Tenía unos ojos cafe oscuro muy penetrantes, su piel era de un color canela hermoso y su pelo negro que caía en ondas le daba una apariencia bastante sexy, me quedó mirando un rato, mientras las chicas de atrás se acomodaban, no lo sé bien, yo sólo podía mirar a la mujer que estaba a mi lado quién no me quitaba la vista y, además me sonreía de forma coqueta.

-¿Así que no te pasó nada, Hobbit? -Santana miraba a Rachel por el retrovisor.

-Muy graciosa, Santana, pero no, la que salió algo lastimada fue Brittany -Dijo Rachel mientras todas me miraban, Santana hizo partir el auto y dejó de mirarme.

-¿Qué te hizo esta gnomo para que lastimaras, Britt?...

-Íbamos las dos distraídas y nos golpeamos al ir apuradas, me resbalé y me golpee la cabeza

-Eres tan torpe Rachel, ¿no puedes tener más cuidado, o tu nariz no te deja ver más allá? -Rachel tenía una mirada suicida en su rostro. Quinn la tomaba por los hombros y la acariciaba, mientras miraba a Santana reprobatoriamente.

-En realidad -dije un poco cortada- la culpa la tuve yo, me distraigo con facilidad y estaba pensando en otras cosas y no la vi

-¿Pero ahora estas bien? Digo, ¿no te duele nada?

-¡Guau, esto si es un milagro! Primero ayudas a Quinnie para que venga a verme y luego te preocupas de otra samaritana, San creo que estas enferma y…

-Cállate enana, sólo intento mantener una conversación amena. Pero tú no me lo haces nada fácil. Cómo decía Brittany ¿eres de por aquí?

-Emmm no, llegué hace un mes más o menos, soy de Ohio, y desde entonces estoy buscando trabajo

-¿Y que sabes hacer? -se unió a la conversación Quinn.

-Pues se me da fácil el bailar, bailo bien y trabajé un tiempo en la oficina de mi padre de secretaria hasta que…

-¿Hasta que qué? -Me interrogó Rachel.

-Hasta que mis padres fallecieron

Se hizo un silencio algo prolongado, Santana miró a Rachel de mala forma y esta volvió a su puesto y no dijo ninguna palabra más. Veía que Santana tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, pero a mi me parecía divertida, además de ser una mujer hermosa. Llegamos a la que era su supuesta oficina, un edificio muy grande, era algo de abogados por lo que sabía, no había transitado mucho por aquí en el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad.

-Ya llegamos -Comentó Quinn- Así dejan de pelear ustedes dos, que luego se van a arrugar y se pondrán viejas y feas.

-¿Pero me seguirás queriendo? -Miró Rachel a Quinn mientras esta le daba un beso y Santana bufaba.

-Claro que si, siempre…lo sabes….

-¡Ya! Basta de cariñitos y tonterías en mi auto, para eso tienen el suyo, además creo que pronto vomitaré si siguen así…-Las detuvo Santana haciendo varios gestos de asco que me hicieron reír estrepitosamente.

-Okey, nos iremos, enojona. Cuídate y gracias por ayudar a Quinnie -Dicho esto Rachel se recargó, besó la mejilla de Santana y bajó rápidamente del auto, mientras San hacía claras muestras de que eso no le había agradado para nada.

-No seas así con Rach, si sabes que en lo profundo de tu ser si la quieres -Quinn se despedía con una sonrisa.

-Si en lo más profundo de mi ser, en un lugar tan recóndito que casi ni existe

-Jajaja adiós Satán, nos vemos, cuídate, mañana volveré por los papeles -Quinn salió del auto y me llamó- Vamos Britt, te iremos a dejar a tu casa

Me di vuelta para despedirme de Santana, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sentí una descarga eléctrica que me dejó ausente durante unos segundos, ella sólo me miraba, sin decir absolutamente nada. Me di vuelta nerviosa y bajé del auto, pero antes de hacerlo una mano sujetó mi muñeca.

-¿De verdad te irás con esa enana bipolar y su rubia empalagosa? No quiero volver a la oficina y la verdad tengo un poco de hambre, podríamos ir a comer y luego te llevaría a casa…odio comer sola, además necesito una secretaria urgentemente -Su mirada se volvió algo suplicante, no podía decirle que no.

-Claro, no hay problema, aunque no traigo mucho dinero

-No debes de preocuparte por eso, yo invito. Esto será una cita de trabajo

_***Fin Flash Back***_

El teléfono suena y me despierto, estaba tan ensimismada en mis recuerdos que no presté atención al tiempo, mis manos son cómo de abuelita ahora….no sé cuanto estuve en la bañera pero me levanto para contestar ya que llaman insistentemente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

POV Santana

Llego a mi casa, todavía no amanece, cómo siempre que termino en la casa de Brittany prefiero evitar la despedida e irme apenas ella se queda dormida. Hace mucho que no la veía en ese estado, desde que le dije que me casaría con Sam Evans.

Las cosas son así, no puedo cambiar nada. Debo aparentar, levantar mi cabeza y mirar a lo alto, sin detenerme a pensar en sentimentalismos baratos. Lo acepto, me gustas las mujeres, pero en mi entorno eso es inaceptable, así que simplemente busqué una alternativa más viable. Me casaré con Sam, quién forma parte de uno de los departamentos más prestigiosos de abogados en la ciudad, junto con la mía. Cuidaré mi imagen, por nada perderé mi reputación…por nada ni por nadie.

En este mundo sólo sobrevive el animal más fuerte, y yo soy una de esas. Llegué al éxito de mi carrera a una edad bastante corta, me gané el prestigio de abogados con mucha más experiencia que yo. Todos me recomendaban, nunca he perdido ningún caso que me hayan asignado. Cuento con el respaldo de mi familia, que durante años se ha dedicado a esto. Y yo, cómo una López, no puedo fallar.

Lo de Brittany fue un desliz que casi se me escapa de las manos, pero logré controlarlo a tiempo. Me dejé llevar por el momento y al verla allí, tan perfecta, frágil…deliciosa, no pude evitar tomarla y hacerla mía. No pude evitar usar todas las artimañas de conquistas, cenas, regalos, palabras lindas y conseguir que ella cayera en mis redes. Fue algo difícil, nunca creí que me costaría tanto pero ahora la tenía donde quería. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la hice mía.

***Flash Back***

Brittany llevaba seis meses trabajando para mí. Aunque a veces no era muy capacitada para ciertas cosas, si uno le explicaba aprendía fácilmente. Hasta ahora nos habíamos complementado enormemente. El único inconveniente era su extrema belleza. Muchas veces no podía resistirme y quería lanzarme encima y recorrer cada parte de su anatomía. Pero me detenía, debía ir de a poco si no quería asustarla. Nunca me había demorado tanto en seducir a una chica o chico eventualmente, pero no perdía las esperanzas.

Estacioné mi auto donde siempre y subí hasta mi oficina. Ese día Britt traía una falda oscura con una blusa blanca que le marcaba todas sus curvas. Si Dios existe el quería hacerme pecar. Llamaba a la tentación. La saludé cómo cualquier día y me encerré a trabajar en el último caso que me habían asignado. Quince minutos después Brittany entro para darme la correspondencia y preguntarme si quería tomar algo. Le pedí un café, cómo cualquier día. Al rato volvió con lo que le había pedido y no volví a verla durante toda la mañana. El caso que estaba tratando era la custodia de un menor, estaba enfrascada en ultimar los detalles, ese caso sería mío, ya lo daba por ganado. Cuando unos toques bastante discretos se sintieron en mi puerta.

-Pase

-Señorita Santana, deseaba hablar con usted

-Dime Santana, sólo Santana….

Le permití a Britt pasar y que se acomodara frente a mí. Se notaba un poco nerviosa y preocupada, cómo si quisiera pedirme algo pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

-Brittany, puedes decirme cualquier cosa…sólo dilo

-Es que…yo pues -titubeaba- quería pedirle un favor. Hoy llega mi primo desde Europa y pues con sus padres queríamos ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto y…pues quería pedirle si podría retirarme más temprano hoy

-Mmm…si, pero primero tendrás que hacerme un favor -Me crucé de piernas y la miré seriamente.

-¿Si?

-Necesito una segunda opinión del caso, ¿me ayudarías?

Noté cómo el cuerpo de Brittany se relajaba al instante.

-Claro, no hay problema

Atrajo su silla a mi lado y comenzó a leer los documentos. Sentía su olor fresco, podía admirar cada detalle de su rostro, cómo se concentraba o lamía sus labios cada cierto tiempo. Me estaba asfixiando, la quería para mi, la quería ahora mismo, no sé cómo ni cuando, pero estaba a su lado, a centímetros de distancia, hacía cómo si estuviera leyendo con ella, pero sólo podía percibir cada movimiento de la rubia que tenía a mi lado. En un segundo mis labios quedaban a centímetros de su delicado y blanco cuello, podía ver cómo su pulso estaba tranquilo, coloqué una mano en su hombro y su respiración se hizo algo pesada, lentamente desvió la vista de los papeles y fijó su mirada en la mía, percibía cierto temblor en su labio inferior, era apenas perceptible, ella se dio cuenta de nuestra cercanía, estaba nerviosa, yo igual…tal vez más que ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Podía ser más obvia? Sus ojos dejaron de clavarse en los míos y se quedó en mis labios, era evidente, ella también lo quería, tanta tensión sexual nos estaba pasando la cuenta a las dos, me acerqué más si era posible, sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia…pero Brittany abruptamente bajó la cabeza y se levantó de la silla.

Decir que me quedé perpleja era poco, tal vez ella era hetero y no quería nada con una chica, tal vez no era su tipo. Pero había sentido tantas señales, cada vez que estaba cerca de mi, sus nervios, sus miradas, cuando le hacia algún cumplido y su expresión tierna cuando le regalaba algo, ¿Me había confundido?

Brittany contemplaba la vista desde la ventana más cercana, estaba quieta, no decía ni una sola palabra, comencé a asustarme, pensaba en que podía decirle, no sé, que había sido una equivocación, que me deje llevar, que estaba estresada con todo lo del trabajo, cuando me levanté de la silla para hablarle ella se dio media vuelta y me miró.

-Santana, me gustas

Me quedé paralizada por las palabras y por cuan directa habían sido, no sabía que decir, ¿Brittany me estaba dando pie para poder acercarme a ella? Y en ese preciso momento me dejé llevar. Me acerqué rápidamente a su lado y la tomé por las caderas, Britt no ponía resistencia así que puse una mano en su nuca y la atraje hasta mi….probar sus labios fue uno de los mejores placeres que he experimentado en mi vida, su sabor suave, su aliento cálido, sus labios delicados; todo era perfecto.

Lo que siguió fue sólo lujuria, le quité la blusa, llevaba una muy sugerente ropa interior blanca, su piel se veía exquisita, comencé a lamerle la oreja mientras viajaba al cierre de su falda y la bajaba, Britt sólo me miraba cargada de pasión, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo se dejaba llevar por mí. Pensé en quitarle toda la ropa en ese mismo momento, pero no lo hice; el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer es perfecto, y más si la mujer que tenía en frente era Brittany, pero las porciones cubiertas por su ropa interior le daban un toque exquisito…una delicia visual envuelta en la luz naranja que se filtraba por la ventana.

La miraba extasiada, me acerqué despacio, fui al nacimiento de sus pechos mientras los besaba delicadamente y la recargaba contra la mesa de mi despacho, sentí cómo gemía, esta simple acción me dio el pase para comenzar a devorarla, pasando mi mano por su espalda; en un momento se puso tensa, justo cuando bajaba por su plano y suave abdomen…un "no" en tono jadeante salió de sus labios, pero claramente quería expresar lo contrario, lo sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo. Me alejé un momento para apreciarla en toda su plenitud encima de mi mesa, en mi despacho, y dándole placer….yo.

-Nunca he estado con una mujer…

Esta aclaración me llevó a la locura, no articulé palabra alguna, sólo volví a acercarme a su rostro, mientras titubeaba un poco, pero la tenía allí, debajo de mi, su expresión era algo confusa, nunca había estado con una chica, pero eso no parecía disgustarle…ella estaba distendida, relajada y podría decir que algo ansiosa, pero no asustada. Obviamente no decía nada, pero en su mirada se notaba que le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Comencé a acariciarle suavemente la cintura, haciendo formas circulares hasta llegar a su centro. Lancé su ropa interior lejos de nosotras y comencé a tentarla, sin masajearla, sólo dando vueltas por su entrepierna y rozándola con la mía, ella se ponía ansiosa a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras me pedía más, pero este juego no terminaría pronto, así que simplemente seguí jugando sin darle lo que quería.

Estaba en la gloría, sus gemidos ahogados, sus palabras llenas de sensualidad y deseo…Mis muslos apretaban a Brittany, ansiosa y algo nerviosa, me volví a acercar a su cara, mirándola por encima mientras dejaba delicados besos en su frente y bajando rodeando su cara. Britt movió su cabeza justo en el momento en el cual iba a por sus labios, pero dejando su cuello al descubierto, casi a propósito, me acerqué allí mientras sentía su fragancia…el aroma definitivo de mi placer mental. Ese placer con el cual había soñado y malgastado tanto tiempo en mi cabeza, desde la primera vez que la vi, desde la primera vez que estuvo en mi coche, desde su primera sonrisa…ahora era algo vivido y palpable, embriagante y excitante. Se me escapa un pequeño gemido, un gemido de ansia, mientras bajaba por todo su cuerpo, la porción de piel y sabor que se propagaba hasta sus hombros desnudos, sus pechos redondos y suaves, su vientre plano, sus piernas estilizadas y delicadas, hasta devorar a besos su zona.

***Fin Flash Back***

Un golpe fuerte me despertó de mi ensueño…me levanté dispuesta a echar a quién me haya despertado de ese fantástico recuerdo, abrí lentamente la puerta para encontrarme con una cabellera rubia, unos ojos claros y una piel blanca que relucía con los primeros rayos del sol, era una imagen bellísima, para cualquier ojo humano, excepto para mí.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, preciosa? -Sam entraba a mi departamento, dejando un beso en mis labios, un sabor amargo que no era de mi agrado y se sentaba en el sillón que minutos antes ocupaban mis fantasías y yo.

Y no pude evitar un pensamiento que me lleno completamente, yo no podía hacer esto, no podía casarme con Sam, no podía estar aquí, en el mismo cuarto que él mientras mis pensamientos estaban entrelazados con cierta rubia que trabajaba para mí. No podía hacerle esto, si terminaba casada con Sam ¿qué sería de Brittany?... ¿La tristeza la amargaría hasta desfallecer?...¿Qué pasaría conmigo? ¿Viviría una vida cargada de mentiras? ¿Tendría una amante para que satisfaciera mis deseos? Yo no quería eso, yo no quería un hombre, no quería una mujer….yo quería a Brittany, la dueña de mis pensamientos; estaba influenciada por ella, cada minuto la tenía en mi cabeza, ahora mismo deseaba que el hombre que estaba frente a mí, con una enorme sonrisa fuera su prima, cada vez que se hacía daño yo quería estar allí para protegerla, quería ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, quería por una vez ver cómo se comportaba al despertar luego de una noche juntas…No podía creer lo que estaba pensando, en lo que me estaba dando cuenta….Yo, Santana López, estaba enamorada de Brittany Pierce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Llegué temprano a la oficina, Santana todavía no llegaba, me gustaba estar siempre antes que ella para poder apreciar esa sonrisa de complicidad y su saludo cargado de lujuria que me dedicaba. Comencé a ordenar los documentos que tenía para ese día y la correspondencia, por lo que veía hoy no sería tan agitado, había poco trabajo, tal vez aprovecharía de charlar un rato con Santana cuando llegara.

El elevador sonó cuando llego a la última planta, que era la nuestra, lo que vi me extrañó un poco, Santana venía con lentes oscuros, un vaso de café en la mano y un semblante que se notaba desganada a pesar que sus ojos estaban ocultos, la conocía bastante para saber que se sentía mal, pero cómo ella decía, era Santana López, nunca diría que estaba mal, nunca mostraría un poco de debilidad.

Su paso era firme, pero arrastraba un halo de tristeza, la quedé mirando mientras pasaba a su oficina, ninguna mirada, ningún "buenos días"…nada. No entendía que sucedía, la última vez que nos vimos todo estaba bien, estuvimos juntas, fue a mi casa… ¿qué sucedió mientras yo no estaba?

No me quedaría con la duda, así que con unos golpes discretos a su puerta y un permiso para pasar que nunca llegó me interné en su oficina. Lo que vi me descolocó, San estaba en su sofá recostada, los lentes estaban en algún lugar del cuarto, en sus ojos se notaba que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo….me miró, su mirada difundía tanto dolor que casi me pongo a llorar allí mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Le pregunte despacio, sentía que estábamos en una burbuja y que con una simple palabra inadecuada podría estallar.

-Ayer estuve con Sam…

Una simple oración, nada más, siguió mirándome desconsoladamente, siguió en ese estado de sufrimiento.

-¿Discutieron? ¿Dijo algo que no debía?... ¿Sabe algo de nosotras? -Tenía miedo de su respuesta.

-No quise tener relaciones con él, discutimos…el comenzó a decir que no habría matrimonio, que su empresa destrozaría a la nuestra y se fue.

-Espera… ¿no se casarán? -Una gota de esperanza se internó en mi.

-Si lo haremos. Luego de eso llamé a mi padre, él llegó en unos minutos, le conté todo lo que había pasado, se enfureció y….

***Flash Back Santana***

El gran Señor López ingresaba a mi apartamento, habitualmente no iba a mi casa, a no ser que fueran asuntos que inmiscuían completamente a la empresa. Nuestra relación siempre había sido así, educarme estrictamente en los mejores colegios, lograr que fuera la mejor abogada de la ciudad, que lograra que el apellido López siguiera en la cima y no me volviera cómo mi hermano, que ahora debía estar en algún lugar del mundo disfrutando de su vida y haciendo lo que quisiera, sin importarle nada.

-Hable con Sam en el camino, me contó un par de cosas, pero prefiero escucharlas de ti

-Discutimos y pues…una cosa llevo a la otra y Sam dijo que no se casaría conmigo, que todo esto no resultaría y se fue enfurecido diciendo que arremetería contra nuestra empresa…

-¿Y tú te quedaste aquí y no solucionaste nada? ¿No hablaste con él y le pediste perdón?

-Papá yo…concuerdo con él, no quiero casarme con Sam

Su actitud se volvió más fría que antes, su mirada me taladraba…no movía ningún músculo.

-Habíamos quedado que por el bien de la empresa y de nuestras familias, ustedes se unirían en santo matrimonio, luego uniríamos nuestras empresas para ser una de las potencias más importantes en esta ciudad, creí que todo esto estaba claro Santana… ¿Qué parte del proyecto no entendiste?

-Padre….yo no estoy enamorada de Sam…yo….yo quiero a otra persona

Su tono se volvió más frio que el hielo….cada parte de mi ser sintió el dolor.

-¿Y crees que eso es más importante? ¿Crees que me case con tu madre, que los tuve a ustedes por que los amaba? ¿Crees que esto lo hice porque quería? Mi familia se unió a la de tu madre, logramos un imperio en cuanto a lo que son las leyes en esta ciudad, tenemos el poder de todo el lugar, podemos hacer lo que queramos, y tú ¿tú? ¿Sales con que te enamoraste de algún idiota sin moral de por ahí y no vas a firmar el acuerdo que tenemos con los Evans?

-¡Brittany no es ninguna idiota!

Las palabras fluyeron tan libremente que por un segundo creí que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, que pensé en decirlo pero no lo había dicho…esto solo duró una milésima de segundos, cuando vi a quién era mi padre ponerse rojo, y darme una cachetada en plena mejilla, la cual hizo que cayera en medio del salón.

-Ninguna hija mía será el hazmerreir de la sociedad…que te quede bien metido en la cabeza; te casaras con Sam, nuestra empresa será la mejor de todo Estados Unidos, tu tendrás hijos con él y serán la familia más respetable y envidiada por todos…y nunca, pero NUNCA se volverá a tratar el tema de tu enfermedad…porque eso es lo que es, una asquerosa enfermedad…así que ahora mismo le suplicaras, rogarás o te pondrás de rodillas frente a Sam Evans y le dirás que todo era mentira, que lo amas enloquecidamente, y que quieres unirte a él ¡¿Me has entendido?!

Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, gritándome con todo el odio que una persona podía tener en su interior. No lo reconocía, él nunca había sido el padre ideal, con suerte lo veía un par de veces en la semana por su trabajo, pero no conocía ese lado de él, no sabía de lo que era capaz, tampoco sabía que me había criado en una familia de cartón…donde nadie se amaba, y ahora esta tendría que ser mi vida, pero no quería esto, yo no quería jugar su juego, me importaba poco las apariencias, en mi mente sólo estaba presente la imagen de Brittany sonriéndome la primera vez que la vi…¿Qué debía hacer?

Algo despertó dentro de mí, un fuego intenso que no me dejaba respirar, no seguiría los pasos de ese hombre al cual llamaba padre, no me volvería una mujer despechada y viviendo en una familia basada en las mentiras…estaba enamorada, estaba enamorada de la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y ella me correspondía, ella me amaba tanto cómo la amaba yo…y si tenía que luchar contra mi "familia" lo haría.

Él dio media vuelta, intentó volver en sí y caminó hacia la puerta, con ese andar de grandeza que había adoptado yo…no le haría caso, por esta vez, Santana López….o sólo Santana decidiría su propio destino, pero en un minuto todo se derrumbó, unas simples palabras que marcarían el fin de todos mis deseos, mis esperanzas…de mi futuro ideal.

-Sé quién es esa tal Brittany, Santana…y no dudaré ni un segundo en sacarla del camino si no lo haces tú, así que estas advertida, o la sacas de tu vida, o mandaré a alguien a quitarla del medio…además, nadie la extrañará, ¿no?

Todo eso lo dijo de espaldas a mí, cerró la puerta y se fue. Finalmente todo se iba a la mierda; si me quedaba con ella mi padre le haría daño, si la dejaba…ella podría ser feliz en otro lugar, sana y salva…sin mi.

Lloré todo el resto del día y la noche, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de ir a trabajar, me vestí y arreglé sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, tomé mi auto y me dirigí de forma casi sonámbula al trabajo…

***Fin Flash Back Santana*

-…y? -Volví a preguntar.

-Y me di cuenta que he sido una estúpida todo este tiempo, Brittany. Fui y le pedí disculpas a Sam, le dije cuanto lo amaba y que quería casarme lo más pronto con él

-Pero San, tu no lo quieres…además tu y yo….

-Tú y yo nada, Brittany. Lo que hubo dejará de pasar en este mismo instante, quiero que te olvides de todo lo sucedido y no interfieras más con esto, sólo me causas problemas. Quiero que te alejes pasa siempre

Su mirada estaba llena de odio, no entendía, algo en mi me decía que todo era mentira, pero…no sabía qué hacer.

-No entiendo San, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? No te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, no te quiero en este lugar, no te quiero en mi vida, quiero que te vayas lejos, lo más lejos que puedas, ¿entiendes Brittany? ¡Estas despedida!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Santana había dejado de gritar, no estaba segura de nada. Ella no solo quería sacarme del trabajo, sino de su propia vida. Mientras todos estos pensamientos se mezclaban en mi cabeza, ella se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana, desde allí miraba a ningún lugar en específico…sólo miraba.

-Entonces me iré…iré a juntar mis cosas, señorita Santana

Salí de la oficina y comencé a recoger todo, no eran muchas cosas, así que las apilé en una bolsa y en menos de diez minutos estaba todo listo. Ahora no sabía si ir a decirle a Santana que me iba, o sólo hacerlo. Decidí lo primero, era bastante masoquista en estas cosas. Me acerqué a su puerta y di dos pequeños golpes, de la oficina no hubo respuesta alguna, de igual forma decidí adentrarme. Su postura no había cambiado, seguía en el mismo lugar, mirando a la nada.

-Ya está todo listo, sólo venía a despedirme…

Cerré lentamente la puerta y comencé a acercarme decidida hasta donde se encontraba. Tenía miedo, no quería que las cosas acabaran así, esto me estaba desesperando, esperaba que Lord Tubbs me despertara e imaginar que todo esto era nada más que una estúpida pesadilla, pero a cada paso que daba, mis esperanzas se iban agotando. Cuando estuve a escasos metros, ella se volvió. Mi mirada se conectó con la suya, quería llorar, quería que todo esto no estuviera pasando, quería que me dijera que era una broma y saltar encima de ella y hacerla mía cómo tantas veces lo había hecho en esta oficina.

-No dejes que me vaya…-Supliqué, cómo antes, cómo ahora…cómo lo seguiría haciendo siempre.

-No dejes que te deje ir…-fue sólo un susurro, pero logré captarlo…era una súplica que venía de lo más profundo de Santana.

Una traviesa lágrima corrió por todo el contorno de su ojo, se deslizo indiscreta por su mejilla, para terminar en sus labios. Estuve tentada a terminar su viaje, pero sólo me quedé allí, observando, cómo la luz bañaba todo el contorno de Santana, cómo sus palabras habían sido dichas con un tono tan triste…Sólo pude observarla mientras su mano se acercaba tímidamente para alojarse en mi cabeza; ella juntó nuestras frentes, una serie de lágrimas se unieron en el mismo desfile que la lágrima anterior, todas para perderse en los dulces labios de quién sería por siempre el amor de mi vida.

-Todo se está pudriendo, Brittany. Ya no sé qué hacer. Lo único innegable para mi es que no quiero dejarte, pero debo…por tu bien, y si soy sincera, por el bien mío. Si yo te perdiera, nada tendría sentido para mi. Por eso te estoy alejando de aquí, este lugar es demasiado peligroso. Las personas que nos rodean son un montón de imbéciles sin compasión…y no puedo exponerte a eso

Sus palabras eran tan convincentes y cargadas de temor, que sentí un impulso inexplicable por salir luego de aquí y escapar a un lugar seguro con Santana. Ella aún no se alejaba ni un centímetro de mi lado y las lágrimas no paraban de correr.

-No me importa…

-¿Qué dices?

-No me importa el peligro que corra, no te dejaré sola…yo te protegeré de cualquier monstruo que quiera comerte…

-No entiendes, Britt…

-La que no entiende aquí eres tú. Si deseas que renuncie, pues lo haré, si no me quieres ver, pues dímelo, pero no dejaré de buscarte y hacer lo posible para cuidarte, aunque sea cómo tu secretaria, tu empleada doméstica o cómo una guardia de seguridad en tu hotel…tomaré cualquier trabajo, haré cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ti y evitar que esas lágrimas vuelvan a caer de tus ojos, no quiero volver a verte llorar así, menos si soy la causante de ellas. Así que me iré de este lugar…no soy tan estúpida cómo la gente cree. Puedo deducir que alguien se enteró de lo nuestro y te esta extorsionando o algo así. Que soy una presa fácil y que nadie se preocupa por mí, excepto tú. Así que lo haré, para que te dejen en paz, pero siempre habrá una forma de seguir encontrándonos…tenemos a nuestras amigas…y sigo siendo la prima de tu prometido, ¿no?

Su rostro pasaba de un estado a otro, hasta que noté resignación en su mirada.

-¿Sabes que no lo amo? a tu primo, quiero decir

-Eso lo supe desde el primer momento que te besé, tu eres mía Santana…y nadie puede decir lo contrario -Una sonrisa surcó sus labios- Es tiempo de fingir, de cuidar cada paso que demos. La super agente secreta, Brittany S. Pierce estaba preparada para cualquier misión…

-Te amo, Brittany…

Un salto de apenas un segundo dio mi corazón, en el segundo siguiente se detuvo, para cuando llegó el tercero latir estrepitosamente en mi interior. Santana López me amaba…nada más importaba.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cerré la puerta del despacho de Santana por última vez. La conversación que tuvimos dio paso a besos desesperados y una confesión que me erizó la piel. Santana me contó la pelea que tuvo con su padre y con Sam, me contó sus temores, pero me amaba, y sólo con eso podría luchar contra todo y todos por ella. No me importaba lo que se avecinaba y que básicamente estuviera sin trabajo en este preciso momento. Así que partí sin rumbo fijo, necesitaba pensar que haría ahora…en claros términos estaba amenazada de muerte si seguía con ella…cómo si eso me asustara, en este preciso momento, la única persona que me importaba era San, sin ella mi vida no valdría la pena.

A las 10 de la noche tenía que estar en su departamento, todavía me quedaba mucho tiempo para vagar por las calles. Caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta encontrarme en un parque cerca de la casa de Quinn y Rachel, hace mucho que no las visitaba, además ellas eran las únicas que sabían de mi relación con Santana, así que me dirigí hasta allá, al fin de cuentas necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Para mi buena suerte estaban las dos; Rachel me abrió feliz la puerta y me hizo pasar, Quinn se encontraba trabajando en el salón, apenas me vio se levanto y me abrazó.

-Tanto tiempo sin siquiera llamarnos, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, perdida? -Tomamos asiento mientras Rachel traía algo para beber.

-Pues nada, Santana me despidió así que…

-¿QUÉ? -El grito de las Faberry se debió escuchar por toda la ciudad. La pequeña judía casi avienta las bebidas mientras que Quinn se ponía de todos colores y comenzaba a gritar luego de la impresión.

-¿Pero qué se le metió a esa mujer? Ya me escuchará, ¡Es una barbaridad! Cuando le ponga un dedo encima no le quedarán ganas de…-La detuve antes de que cumpliera con sus palabras.

-Pueden calmarse, ella tenía una razón…

Así fue cómo les conté toda la historia, las Faberry pasaron por diferentes emociones frente a mis ojos; desde la sorpresa por la pelea de San con su padre, la ira al saber cómo quiso echarme, la emoción por la confesión y la tristeza por todo lo que teníamos que afrontar desde ahora. Al terminar ninguna decía ninguna palabra.

-¿De todas formas piensas seguir siendo la otra? No quiero sonar cómo una maldita, pero seguirán viviendo en la oscuridad, una relación falsa -Rachel me miraba asustada, tal vez temiendo mi respuesta.

-Si es la única forma de estar con ella, lo haré Rachel. Había pensado en raptarla y llevármela muy lejos de esta ciudad, de su padre y de Sam, pero estoy segura que al final nos encontrarían. Él es un hombre bastante poderoso

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sólo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer. Ese futuro se me había pasado muchas veces por la cabeza este último tiempo; viendo cómo San se casaba de blanco, en una hermosa y espaciosa iglesia, con millones de invitados, una esplendida ceremonia a la cual yo asistiría, porque cómo saben, soy una maldita masoquista. Luego ellos dos se irían de luna de miel, a algún lugar exótico, volverían dentro de dos a tres semanas, para luego ir a vivir a una gran casa en medio de la nada. Donde ella tendría que dormir con él, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, quien sabe, tendría uno o dos niños, que tendrían sus hermosos y profundos ojos negros, tal vez esa piel canela que tantas veces había explorado. Mientras tanto yo me tendría que conformar con una escapada a algún motel de mala muerte, donde podría sentirla por unas pocas horas, puesto que ella tendría que volver a su casa, con su esposo, sus hijos: su familia. Quién diga que los sueños, o en mi caso pesadillas, no matan, están muy equivocados. Era lo que me torturaba día tras día, y en este preciso momento. Pero yo tenía algo que él no tenía…sus palabras llenas de amor, de un amor sincero, real…era mi salvavidas para salir de esta marea de emociones

-La amo…y me ama… ¿cómo podría dejarla después de eso?

Mi voz se quebró en la última sílaba. Las dos me miraron con emoción contenida.

-Sabes que las apoyaremos en todo, ¿no? -Quinn me miraba de forma seria, sólo pude sonreírle y asentir- Lo primero es buscar un trabajo para ti, ¿Rachel, no necesitaban una bailarina en la academia de teatro? -Sus palabras me descolocaron. Rachel cambió su semblante, irradiando una alegría que sólo se reflejaba cuando actuaba o cuando estaba en sus momentos cursis con su rubia.

-Si, necesitan a una chica joven, que tenga conocimientos en danza, Britt tu estarías perfecta para el papel, sólo tendría que llamarlos y concertar una cita, ¿Qué dices?

Bailar nuevamente, era una oferta tentadora…demasiado. Rachel era una reconocida actriz, sus obras eran todo un espectáculo, donde asistían grandes celebridades. Era una enorme propuesta, ¿pero estaba calificada para ello?...Qué más daba, ¡estaba desempleada!

-Claro, porque no…

Rachel dio un gritito de alegría y corrió a su móvil, marcando rápidamente el número y sumergiéndose en una extendida conversación con un tal Artie, quien era el director de la obra, por lo que daba a entender. Los minutos pasaban hasta que colgó con un enorme suspiro. Se dio vuelta lentamente y me miró con lástima… ¿Y si ponía un puesto de papitas a las afueras de la compañía de Santana?

-Mañana a las 3 en la academia, tendrás una entrevista -Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la pelinegra- ¡Tendrás tu audición!

Me llamarían, a mí, para bailar… ¡Oh por Dios! No pude contener la emoción y me lancé encima de mis dos amigas. Las tres llorábamos cómo Magdalenas.

Tras horas en las cuales me recomendaron que vestir, cómo comportarme, que decir, que NO decir y demases, me encaminé al departamento de Santana. No cabía de emoción. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien. Llegué a la planta baja, y cómo siempre ella ya había anunciado mi pronta llegada. Al llegar a su puerta golpee discretamente, esperando por ella. Me abrió con un conjunto de lo más sugerente, un corsé negro, y un ligero a juego.

-Quinn no pudo resistirse a contarme lo de tu nuevo trabajo -Su voz cargada de sensualidad, yo sólo podía babear frente a su puerta- Y pues creí que esto había que celebrarlo cómo Dios manda… ¿No te parece?

Sólo pude asentir cómo tonta, creo que ya había creado una laguna bajo mis pies. Santana se movió para dejarme pasar, no sé porque me sentía tan nerviosa…estos momentos, cuando ella se jugaba y aparecía con conjuntos sexys o vestida de enfermera (ese día amé estar resfriada y que ella me atendiera) eran mi perdición. Esos momentos los tenía marcados a fuego en mi mente, cómo ahora, mientras se movía sugerente frente a mis ojos. En la mesita de centro había una botella de vino tinto, me sirvió una copa mientras me miraba atenta.

-¿Piensas matarme? -Lo dije con un hilo de voz, su risa llenó toda la estancia mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Te amo, Brittany, te amo demasiado

No cabía en sí de gozo, dejé la copa a un lado y la atraje hacia mí, sus piernas atraparon mi cintura, mientras yo me perdía entre las curvas de su cuerpo.

-Te amo y te amaré siempre, Santana…pero me has hecho sufrir bastante, ahora yo te haré sufrir -Vi cómo sus ojos se oscurecieron, la cargue hasta su cuarto, de donde no saldríamos en toda la noche.


End file.
